


Narcissa's Influence

by Asoggycrumpet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Harry uses his fame to get laid, Marriage Contracts, McGonagall collects Harry, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slytherin Harry Potter, Titfuck, Underage Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asoggycrumpet/pseuds/Asoggycrumpet
Summary: Harry isn't collected by Hagrid that day - but by Professor McGonagall. Sorted into Slytherin, befriended by Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's life looks drastically different from the very start. It is through his friendship with Draco that Harry meets the person that will change his life forever.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Anastasia Greengrass, Harry Potter/Anastasia Greengrass/Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 259





	1. An Introduction to the Wizarding World

**Author's Note:**

> No smut this chapter

Harry sat contentedly in his compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express. He had gone through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 like Professor McGonagall had told him, and had managed to secure himself one all to himself as he had come so early.

He thought back on his experience with the magical world so far. Professor McGonagall had come to Number 4 Privet Drive two weeks ago to take him to get his things for school. She had been very surprised that Harry didn’t know anything about magic, and subsequently appalled when she found out about the conditions in which he had been brought up.

She immediately removed him from the Dursley’s house and took him to a magical inn called the Leaky Cauldron. She bought him a drink called butterbeer and explained to him all about magic and Hogwarts. She told him that she was responsible for introducing all muggleborns into wizarding society, and that, as he had been brought up by his muggle relatives, she was responsible for him too.

Harry had been very exited to learn that she had known his parents well, and completely flabbergasted when she told him that he was famous.

Once they had finished their drinks, they had gone into Diagon Alley, probably Harry’s favourite place he’d ever been to, and purchased his school things. Mr Ollivander had been creepy, and the Goblins had been even creepier, but neither could dampen Harry’s mood.

When they had finished, Harry felt very sad that he would be returning to his relatives, even if it was only for a couple weeks. Professor McGonagall had assured him that he would never have to see them again if he didn’t want to, and that he could take a room in the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the holidays. It had taken her a solid minute to get Harry to stop thanking her, and when he had finally relented and let her leave he thought that her eyes looked suspiciously damp.

Harry’s time at the Leaky Cauldron had been incredible. Tom, the barkeeper, was very friendly, and gave Harry a list of all the best places in Diagon Alley to visit. Using some of the substantial amount of money left in his trust vault by his parents, Harry went on a spending spree around the magical high street, purchasing anything and everything that caught his interest.

By the end of the summer, he had a talking snake that he had named Cepheus after a constellation in his Astronomy textbook, a Nimbus 2000 (something which had put a noticeable dent in his funds), a collection of dicta-quills, self-inking quills, note-taking quills and other kinds of quills, a trunk which was slightly larger on the inside than its dimensions should allow for, and a veritable mountain of magical sweets. He wasn’t actually allowed to bring his snake or broom to Hogwarts, but the man in the trunk shop had showed him a secret compartment to his trunk so he felt he could probably sneak them in. If he didn’t he wouldn’t have anywhere to leave them.

And so it was that Harry was on the Hogwarts Express, digging into the kilo of sweets he had brought for the trip with his snake curled up in his trunk, asleep.

There was still a good half an hour before the train was due to depart, but the station had already begun to get crowded. As he watched the hubbub of wizards and witches saying goodbye to their children, he heard the door to his compartment slide open.

A pale boy with white-blond hair had entered. Flanking him on either side were two more, rather larger boys who looked like they were built to be henchmen.

“Hello.” The blond boy said in way of greeting. “I’m Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle.” Draco extended a hand, which Harry stood up to shake.

“Harry Potter.” Draco’s eyebrows rose at that. His eyes flickered quickly up to Harry’s scar, but he didn’t stare as many others Harry had met had.

“I had heard that you would be coming to Hogwarts this year. Apparently you grew up with muggles?” The boys all seated themselves, Harry in his previous seat with Draco and the others sitting opposite him, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of Draco.

“Err, yeah. But I don’t live with them anymore.” Harry didn’t provide any more explanation beyond that, but Draco was wise enough to not press for information. It would not do to antagonise the Boy-Who-Lived at this stage in their plans.

“Did you know much about the magical world before you left them?” Draco asked. If he got the boy talking about comfortable topics, it would help to build a friendship and trust with him.

“I didn’t even know magic was real until Professor McGonagall came to my house. It’s amazing isn’t it? There’s so many cool things you can do with magic that you couldn’t do otherwise.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know much about the workings of the muggle world.” Draco said, feigning interest. He didn’t actually care at all, but his father had told him that Harry wouldn’t appreciate him talking about how muggles were inferior, so it would be best to ask questions about it to make Harry feel like he knows something Draco doesn’t. “What kind of things can wizards do that muggles can’t?”

Harry and Draco spent then next hour talking about the differences between the two worlds. Crabbe and Goyle remained silent the whole time. Harry hadn’t known if he was allowed to talk to them, as they were obviously working for Draco in some capacity and hadn’t spoken a word between them yet.

When the train was well on its way through the English countryside, the door to the compartment slid open yet again. This time it produced a tall ginger boy with clothing that looked like it was second-hand.

“Has anyone seen Harry Potter?” He asked. Draco and Harry looked at each other, then back at the boy. It was then that the ginger boy realised who the boy on the left was.

“Wait! You’re Harry Potter! Hi, I’m Ron Weasley.”

Harry stared at him, slightly stunned by the presumptuous way that he had entered the compartment.

“Err…”

“What do you want, Weasley?” Draco asked, irritated.

“Nothing from _you_ , death eater.” Draco raised an eyebrow at this, but didn’t reply. Harry didn’t know what a ‘death eater’ was, but he assumed it was some kind of magical insult.

“I’m sorry, can we help you?” Harry asked, hoping the boy would take the hint and leave them alone. Things had been going well with Draco before this boy had arrived, and he didn’t want to risk jeopardising his friendship with him. If this Weasley boy had insulted him, it would stand that Harry wasn’t supposed to let that slide.

Ron was obviously shocked that Harry had repeated Draco’s question.

“But… but… you…” He sputtered, his eyes wide in surprise. “You’re sitting with _him_? He’s a death eater!”

“Maybe _you’re_ a ‘death eater’ Weasley. Could you leave us alone?” Harry said. Maybe if he turned the insult back on the boy, he’d finally go away.

Ron looked like Harry had just slapped his grandmother. He stood staring at Harry in horror for a solid ten seconds, before stumbling dazedly out of the compartment. The door slid shut automatically behind him, and silence reigned in the compartment.

Harry turned to Draco, intent on apologising for the insult he had received, but before he could Draco burst out in laughter.

He laughed and laughed and laughed, clutching his sides and weeping in mirth. Both of his bodyguards were chuckling stupidly on either side of him, obviously not getting the joke. Harry didn’t get it either, but felt he should laugh all the same. He did so nervously, hoping that Draco would clue him in on what was so funny.

After a minute, Draco regained control of himself and sat straight in his chair. Breathing heavily to regain his breath, Draco looked up at Harry and grinned.

“Did you see his face? It was priceless! When you called him a death eater he nearly had a heart attack!” Draco said. Harry snickered; it really had been quite funny.

“What… what _is_ a ‘death eater’?”

Realisation dawned in Draco’s eyes, and the smile fell off his face.

“It’s what You-Know-Who’s followers were called during the last war. He called me a death eater because during the war, my father was placed under a curse that made him work for You-Know-Who.”

Harry’s mouth formed into an O shape, not knowing what to say to that. ‘Sorry your dad was forced to work for a dark lord’? He felt really bad. It must be difficult living with the fact that you helped someone like that, willing or not.

“I’m sorry.” Said Harry. Draco looked surprised.

“For what?”

“For what happened to your dad.” Harry said, now confused himself. “It must have been really awful being controlled like that.”

Draco studied him suspiciously.

“Is that supposed to be funny?”

“What! No! I mean it! I know my parents were killed by him, but I imagine that it must have been horrible to have to live with being stripped of your own free will like that.” Harry was afraid that he’d royally screwed up his friendship with Draco, but the boy relaxed when he finished speaking.

They steered to less touchy subjects after that, discussing all the different subjects they would be taking. They spent the rest of the train ride eating snacks and talking about school.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_2 weeks prior_

“Albus!” shouted Professor McGonagall, storming up the stairs to the Headmaster’s office.

Dumbledore’s eyebrows rose as the elderly witch threw open the door and marched angrily over to his desk.

“Lemon drop, Minerva?” He asked, hoping to appease her ire.

“Why didn’t you check on Harry Potter?” she demanded, not even bothering to sit down. She stood in front of his desk, arms folded over her chest and glared at him.

“I have people watching over him, I assure you. Is something the matter?”

“Is something the- yes Albus, something is the matter.” She repeated. McGonagall held his gaze with unbridled fury. “When I arrived at his relatives’ household, it became apparent that he had no knowledge of magic, and that he had been told that his parents were drunkards that had been killed in a drug-induced car crash. Oh yes, and that he’d been living in the cupboard under the stairs for the last ten years.”

The lemon drop fell out of Dumbledore’s hands.

“What.” he asked, his face slack.

“I have reason to believe that his relatives have been abusing him. They despise his very existence. I have placed him in a room at the Leaky Cauldron to remove him from what is almost certainly a hostile environment.”

Dumbledore sat in shocked silence, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Frankly, Albus, I am disgusted that you let this happen. That you let this happen to James and Lily’s son. As if he hasn’t gone through enough already.”

With shaking hands, Dumbledore lifted the glasses off of his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling all 110 of his years. He sighed and looked back up at the irate Transfiguration professor.

“What… what did you make of Mr Potter?” If what she said was true, all of the plans that he had carefully made could well have been made utterly useless.

McGonagall snorted.

“He’s every bit their son. I would have thought that someone brought up the way he was would be cruel and vindictive, but he was even more kind-hearted and awe-struck than Lily had been when I took her around Diagon Alley.”

She sat down tiredly in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore’s desk.

“Oh Merlin, Albus; when he started asking about his parents. I knew that he would want to know all about them, but the enthusiasm with which he asked every question about them that he could think of was heart-breaking.”

She sniffled, and dabbed at the corner of her eye with her sleeve.

“What do you think we should do?” Dumbledore asked finally, having managed to get over his initial shock. What was done was done, the issue now was correcting the mistakes.

McGonagall looked thoughtful for a moment before pursing her lips.

“Firstly, you need to find a family for him to go live with, one that will love him as he should have been. Better late than never I suppose. You also need to make sure that you don’t try and get in the way of his happiness. I know that you put him with his relatives to try and protect him from his fame, but I can assure you that, after speaking with him, I am certain that it won’t go to his head.”

Dumbledore considered this. She was right, trying to protect him from his fame would only serve to antagonise him, and after being responsible for leaving him with the Dursleys he couldn’t afford that. If Harry turned from the Light and started to associate with the darker families it could spell the end of wizarding society in Britain.

“You are, of course, right Minerva. The only problem is that wizarding law states that scions of the Sacred 28 cannot be wards of people that they are not related to, as part of a law against line theft. The only wizarding family that Harry is related to closely enough are the Blacks, but Andromeda Tonks was disowned so is ineligible and Narcissa Malfoy is not the sort of person that I would feel comfortable placing him with.” McGonagall’s lips pursed.

“Well, I suppose you’ll have to figure a way out of this one won’t you.” With that, the still-angry professor stood and strode briskly out of the old wizard’s office.

Dumbledore sighed.

Today’s events really had derailed his plans. They weren’t at all for his own personal gain, rather that of society in general, and Harry himself. If Harry didn’t ally himself with the Light, he would be easy pickings for Voldemort.

Dumbledore was well aware of his own mortality, and wished to be able to shape Harry into the next Leader of the Light before he passed onto the Next Great Adventure.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The Hogwarts Express slowed down as it pulled into Hogsmeade station. Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle grabbed their trunks and made their way to the shoreline with the rest of the first years. The enormous man that introduced himself as Hagrid told them to group up into fours and get in the boats.

The boat ride was amazing, and Harry was completely awe-struck by the scene of the castle high on the cliffs. The boats steered them towards a cove that ran under the castle, and they finished their journey at the rock-formation’s end.

They walked up the stairs and were met by Professor McGonagall. She introduced herself, and then explained about the houses.

“Which house do you think you’ll be in Draco?” Harry asked, wondering what house he’d have to get into to be with his new friend. Said friend snorted as if Harry’s question had been funny.

“Slytherin. All my family’s been in Slytherin for generations. Either way, the hat pretty much lets you choose, so I’ll be fine.”

“Oh.” Said Harry. Professor McGonagall had told him that his parents had been in Gryffindor, and that the two houses generally didn’t get along.

He felt that he was at a crossroads here. Either he went to Slytherin with Draco and potentially became the sort of person that his parents wouldn’t have liked, or he went to Gryffindor where his parents had gone and risked losing his first and only friend.

“My parents were in Gryffindor. Which one’s better?”

Draco looked like he was about to say something before catching himself.

“I wouldn’t say that either is _better_ , per se, but each will help you with what you want to do in life in different ways.” Draco looked very pleased with his own answer, but Harry was just more confused.

“I don’t know what I want to do in my life.” Harry admitted quietly.

“Well, what do you want most of all?” Draco asked, trying to help Harry. If he could manage to convince Harry to join Slytherin with him, their friendship was almost guaranteed.

“Err… I guess I’d like to be the sort of person my parents would be proud of.” Harry blushed, embarrassed that he had admitted something so personal. Draco gave him an encouraging smile, obviously happy that he’d shown the gesture of trust.

“If that’s what you want, you’d be better off in Slytherin. Slytherin is about ambition and being all that you can. I’m sure that your parents would be proud of you whatever you do, but being in Slytherin would help you to make them as proud as you can.” Harry beamed at him for the compliment and nodded.

“Okay then, I guess I’ll be in Slytherin.”

Draco internally wept with joy, but his faced betrayed no emotion other than happiness at his friend’s decision. His father would be very pleased with him indeed, and Draco was looking forward to writing him a letter all about what he had achieved later that night.

McGonagall led the students around a corner and towards the huge open doors of the Great Hall. They were marched down the long, cavernous room between the two middle tables and stopped before the steps that led up to the teacher’s table.

McGonagall brought out a stool and an old hat, which was placed upon the stool. To Harry’s surprise, the hat burst out into song. It sang of the houses and their founders, and when he was done Harry clapped loudly with everyone else.

The sorting itself was nerve-racking, as the alphabetically called surnames crept ever closer to P. When Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were called up, they were all sorted into Slytherin. Finally, Harry’s turn came.

“Potter, Harry.”

Harry could almost hear people in the hall sitting straighter and listening more intently. On shaky legs, he walked up the stairs and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and Harry was plunged into darkness as it fell over his eyes.

‘ _My my, Mr Potter. You are an interesting one. It isn’t often that I get to sort an 11-year-old as complicated as you. I can safely say that I could place you in any of the four houses._ ’ A voice in his head said.

‘ _I’d like to be in Slytherin, please._ ’ He thought back.

‘ _Slytherin you say? Yes, you’d go far there. Very well, as you seem to know what you want._ ’

“Slytherin!”

There was no applause as there had been for the other pupils.

The silence that permeated the room was so heavy that Harry worried it might crush him.

Someone from the staff table began to clap, and Harry turned to see the old Headmaster applauding him. This managed to snap people out of their stupor and the clapping started up, though it was noticeably quieter than the other first years had received and almost drowned out by the deafening whispers that sprung up all over the hall.

Harry hurried over to the Slytherin table and sat down opposite of Draco and his goons. All around him, the Slytherins were staring at him in surprise. Harry felt very self-conscious, but Draco grinned at him reassuringly.

The rest of the sorting passed uneventfully, save for ‘Weasley, Ronald’ having to be called 6 times before someone shoved the boy forward as he had been too preoccupied staring at Harry in shock to notice.

Dumbledore gave a speech about what was forbidden at the castle (specifically the forest) and how going to the third floor corridor would result in painful death. Harry thought that that was a silly thing to say to a bunch of children with plenty of free time and nothing else to do, but was distracted by the arrival of food.

Once the feast started, people seemed to get over their initial surprise. The other first years introduced themselves, Theodore Nott, a very creepy looking boy, and Blaise Zabini, an equally creepy looking boy. Neither of them wore a shred of emotion on their faces, which somehow allowed them to get on very well. Or at least, Harry _thought_ they were getting on well. It was almost impossible to tell.

His female housemates were Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass, both pretty and chatty girls, dirty blonde and black haired respectively. Pansy Parkinson looked alarmingly like a pug, but thankfully Harry didn’t have to deal with her nasal whining as she focused all her attention on Draco. Draco looked like he’d rather be anywhere at all. Millicent Bulstrode was a large girl, and was sitting in silence near Crabbe and Goyle.

Daphne and Tracy were both very interested in talking to Harry, and explaining all about the things that happen in Slytherin house that people will expect you to know without telling you. For example, Harry learned about the ‘Sacred 28’, a list of pureblood magical families that were supposedly the ones that had helped Merlin himself defeat the Dark Lady Morgana Le Fay.

Scions of these families were treated with respect in Slytherin, but there were only 20 currently at Hogwarts, and only half of them were in Slytherin. As such, only 11 of the just over 60 pupils in Slytherin were actually important purebloods, contrary to what the other houses thought. Harry was one such pupil, as was Daphne, Draco, Theodore and Pansy.

Some pupils, such as Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent were purebloods but weren’t from Sacred 28 families and so weren’t treated any different than half-bloods like Tracey and Blaise were.

Needless to say, Harry was thoroughly confused by the time the plates disappeared and Dumbledore told them to go to bed. The Slytherins were led to the dungeons by the 5th year female prefect, Amanda Wilkes. She explained how you had to speak the password to a stone wall that would slide apart if you got it correct, and told them that week’s password.

Once they were inside the common room, decorated with green, silver and not much else, they were instructed to wait for Professor Snape.

After about 2 minutes, the man with shoulder length black hair and piercing black eyes entered the common room and inspected the new batch of Slytherins. It looked like he judged them to be lacking in some way, and when his eyes passed Harry he seemed almost angry. Harry was surprised at this, as he was sure he hadn’t broken any rules, but kept quiet as he knew that if he had then Professor Snape would let him know.

Professor Snape gave them an intimidating speech about house loyalty and the expectations placed on them as Slytherins. Harry made a mental note to be on his best behaviour around this teacher, as crossing him seemed to be a very bad idea.

Once Professor Snape was done, he swept from the common room and Wilkes explained how to get to their dorms. There were six boys in the first year Slytherin dorm, and Harry’s bed was in between Theo and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle flanked Draco on either side, and Blaise was on Theo’s other side.

Harry unpacked his trunk and sat on his bed, luxuriating in its comfort. It was even softer than the beds at the Leaky Cauldron. He could get used to this.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Draco sat in his bed, scratching a letter to his father on a piece of parchment.

_Dear Father,_

_I have successfully managed to secure a friendship with Harry Potter. I convinced him to join me in Slytherin by telling him that it would help him to make his parents proud. He seemed very eager to form a friendship, and I am sure that as the first person to become his friend in the wizarding world, he will become very loyal to me._

_Dumbledore’s speech was as ridiculous as you said it would be. He threatened violent and painful death to anyone who went onto the third floor corridor._

_My housemates for my year are Potter, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini (a half-blood), Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracey Davis (another half-blood). Nott and Zabini seem to be forming a friendship, as are Greengrass and Davis. Parkinson seems intent on pestering me, and has yet to make a friendship. Greengrass and Davis also both seemed interested in Potter, though most likely for his fame._

_I hope that you and mother are well, and I hope to hear from you soon. I will begin the second stage of the plan to gain Potter’s loyalty._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Draco_

Draco put away his quill and ink and got off the bed, walking over to the dorm room window. His eagle owl stood patiently waiting, and Draco attached the letter before telling it to find his father. The owl flew away, and Draco returned to his bed to go to sleep.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The first few weeks of school passed Harry by in a blur. He was near top of his class for most subjects, owing to his innate talent with magic and hours spent studying. Harry knew that he was very fortunate to be able to go to Hogwarts, and he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.

His friend group consisted of Draco, Daphne, Tracey, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. Well, if you could call it a friend group. Crabbe and Goyle never spoke, only chuckling stupidly when they thought Draco had made a joke. Parkinson worshipped the ground that Draco walked on, and didn’t really speak to anyone else. Draco looked like he’d like nothing better than to order Crabbe and Goyle to keep her away from him.

Daphne and Tracey were his friends, but seemed much more interested in him than Draco. They spoke to Draco, but spent most of their time with Harry. Not that Harry minded, they were both very pretty girls who seemed to like his company. Harry spent most of his time in the library with Daphne and Tracey, neither of whom seemed as keen on studying as him but did all the same as it was what he liked doing.

By the time Halloween rolled around, Harry was in high spirits. Those spirits were taken down a peg when Daphne informed him that this was the date that Voldemort had attacked his home and killed his parents. They were dimmed further by Quirrell’s announcement that there was a troll in the dungeons.

Dumbledore ordered all the students to remain in the Great Hall whilst he and the housemasters went to deal with the troll. Nervous chatter went all around, people gossiping about how the troll got in.

Half an hour after the teachers had left the hall, they returned with a crying first year Gryffindor girl, Granger, if Harry remembered correctly. Dumbledore announced that the troll had been dealt with, and asked to speak to Ron Weasley in his office.

Tracey later told them that she had heard that Weasley had been bullying Granger and caused her to go cry in the bathroom, where the troll found her. If it hadn’t been for the teachers, she would have died, and Weasley was now on probation. If he didn’t maintain high enough grades for the rest of the year or was caught misbehaving again, he would be expelled.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

“Okay, okay, okay, let’s play truth or dare.” Squealed Daphne, sat on her bed with Tracey, both of them in their pyjamas. They had put silencing charms on the curtains around the bed as it was past curfew and they didn’t want the other girls to hear them.

“Okay, you first. Truth or dare.”

Daphne looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Truth.”

Tracey giggled, and had to take a minute to put on a straight face. “Err… ooh, okay, I’ve got one. Best looking boy in the year!”

Both of them burst out into peels of laughter, their girlish immaturity getting the best of them. Once they had calmed down, Daphne grinned at her.

“Obviously Harry. He’s _gorgeous_.” Daphne said emphatically. Tracey giggled and nodded in agreement.

“I _know_. Those eyes of his are so beautiful, they make me want to do _unspeakable_ things to him.” They both fell into hysteria again at Tracey’s proclamation, one that took them almost a minute and a half to recover from. After the final chuckles came to an end and their breathing returned to its normal rate, Tracey suddenly looked rather nervous. Daphne noticed this and frowned.

“Trace? What’s wrong?” She asked. Tracey looked at her with a sheepish expression.

“Do you… will we be best friends forever?” Tracey blushed, and averted her gaze after her question. Daphne giggled.

“Of course silly. Nothing will stop that, not boys, not school, not even fights.” Daphne smiled at her reassuringly. Tracey returned it with a weak grin of her own, but then looked nervous again.

“Do you… do you want to marry Harry?”

That wasn’t what Daphne had been expecting. She blushed and looked away herself.

“Err… yeah, I suppose so. He is very good looking, after all. And really nice. And kind. Actually, he’s pretty much perfect.” Tracey giggled at this and nodded, but looked like what Daphne had said had reassured her.

“Yeah, he is. Well then, I have a proposal. Are you familiar with… polygamy?”


	2. Summer with the Malfoys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this one

After Halloween, Harry’s year only got stranger.

At Christmas, Harry was given an invisibility cloak that had apparently belonged to his father, thought the note wasn’t signed. He received gifts from Tracey, Daphne and Malfoy, and, surprisingly, Malfoy’s parents. Harry felt it was odd, but Draco told him that he had mentioned that he was his best friend in his letters home. Harry felt both happy at being someone’s best friend and guilty for not getting Malfoy’s parents a gift, but was assured by Draco that his parents wouldn’t mind and that they sort of had everything they wanted already.

Daphne and Tracey seemed to want to spend even more time with him since Halloween, and were even becoming more physical with him. It wasn’t much, but they would often put their hands on his arm and even occasionally initiate hugs. Harry, never having been hugged in his memory before, was uncomfortable at first but assumed that it was a thing that friends did. He and Draco never did it, but then Draco was always so formal it made sense.

During the second term, there was a huge drama surrounding the dragon that the groundskeeper had been illegally raising in his wooden hut. It had burnt it down and nearly eaten some third years, and Hagrid had had to face a review by the board. Dumbledore managed to retain his job, but Draco said that it had been a close thing (he knew since his father was on the board).

Draco had been getting progressively more and more vocal about his views on certain people as the year went by. At first, Harry had just assumed that he was in a bad mood and wanted someone to rant about, but it was become increasingly apparent that these weren’t bouts of anger, rather slip ups of a carefully created mask for his prejudice.

Harry didn’t know what to do about it, as he wasn’t well enough informed about the topics Draco spoke about. He knew that many people in Slytherin shared Draco’s views, but it didn’t make much sense to him. Even though Harry was top or near the top of most of his classes, he was still being beaten by Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, and Harry himself was a half-blood. Draco, by comparison, was rather average, and other purebloods like Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson were pathetic when it came to spell casting.

Even if Draco was wrong, he wasn’t sure what he should do about it. Draco was his first ever friend, and contradicting him on something that was obviously one of his core beliefs would almost certainly drive a wedge between them. Daphne was a pureblood but never made any comments about people’s blood status, so Harry thought that it mustn’t be _all_ purebloods that thought this way. Daphne may just be better at hiding it than Draco was, but her two best friends (Tracey and Harry) were half-bloods so it was unlikely. Either way, Harry didn’t raise his concerns with her for risk of upsetting her.

By far the most entertaining part of the year was the Gryffindors’ midnight adventure that ended in Dumbledore killing Professor Quirrell. It was revealed that Dumbledore had been safeguarding a magical object called a Philosopher’s Stone, a large gemstone that turns lead into gold and produces an elixir that will grant the drinker immortality. Professor Quirrell, who had been possessed by an evil spirit of some sort, had attempted to steal the stone. The Gryffindors, led by Ronald Weasley, had believed that it was Snape that was trying to steal it, and had accosted him. Snape had disarmed them and marched them to the Headmaster’s office. Snape and the Headmaster had then gone to make sure the stone was safe, and had found Quirrell with it. Dumbledore had defeated Quirrell, but the spirit killed him when it escaped his body.

Ron Weasley, for his involvement in the assault of a teacher and repeated edging of the line of his probation and failing end-of-year tests, was expelled from Hogwarts. Weasley’s mother had come to the school, and had very verbally chewed Dumbledore out, something that could be heard all the way down the corridor from his office.

Now that the year was over, Harry was looking forward to the holidays, but also slightly dreading them. Draco had invited him to Malfoy Manor for the summer, something that Harry had not been expecting.

Harry knew that Draco was very wealthy, so his house was probably nicer than anywhere he’d been before. The downside was that Harry would be spending two months with Draco’s parents. Harry had never met Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy before, but from the way Draco seemed to become more formal when he spoke of them Harry got the impression that they were rather strict. And if Draco was disparaging of muggleborns, who knew what his parents thought of them.

Harry boarded the train behind Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, wondering weather his summer would be his best yet, or his worst.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Narcissa Malfoy was in a predicament.

Her son’s friend, Harry Potter, would be coming to stay at Malfoy Manor for the whole summer. It wasn’t that she was worried that she wouldn’t get to spend enough time with her son, hell, she wished Draco could spend the whole year at Hogwarts. He was an arrogant little brat who wanted nothing more than to please his useless bastard of a father.

He wasn’t even _her_ son. The marriage between Lucius and Narcissa had been arranged when Narcissa was fifteen and still in her ‘ugly duckling’ phase, and Orion Black had believed that the money the Malfoys offered was more than he could hope for. Lucius had managed to knock up his sister, and Abraxas needed a girl for him to marry and claim had birthed the child.

And so, Narcissa had been pulled out of Hogwarts before even getting to finish her OWLs, made to tell confused friends that she had been hiding the pregnancy under glamours all year, and prepared herself for an unfulfilling life as the trophy wife of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius and her had never slept together, his ‘youthful energy’ running out before she had become the elegant visage of beauty she was today. As such, Narcissa was still a virgin in the traditional sense. Of course, she had been trained how to properly please a man by the Black women from the age of twelve until she was married off as was tradition, but as far as actually taking someone inside of her, she had had to make do with replicas.

And that was where the problem lay. In recent months, Narcissa found that she had to take out these replicas more and more frequently as thoughts of one person plagued her mind. Ever since she had seen his face on the prophet when he was spotted by the press in Diagon Alley, Narcissa had been consumed with desire for the 11-year-old.

She knew it was wrong, dreadfully wrong, but telling herself that only served to make her want him even more. She had more than once had to stop herself from sending him letters containing lewd pictures of her, even getting to the stage of attaching the envelope to her owl before destroying it once.

Just the thought of him opening the letter and seeing her in all her glory, his innocent little mind confused about the sensations in his young cock that the images would inspire made her weak in the knees.

And now, she would be in close proximity to him for two straight months. She wanted to go on holiday somewhere to get away from him, but she knew her husband would want her there to help with his ‘plan’. She didn’t understand why he thought it would work, turning Harry to the Dark simply wasn’t feasible. Not only were his parents murdered by the very person that Lucius was trying to get him to follow, but his mother was a muggleborn; and he almost certainly viewed his parents as deities of some sort.

No, she would be staying in Malfoy Manor all summer with her husband, his son, and the boy that she would not be able to keep her hands off of for very long – certainly not two months.

Although… she didn’t _necessarily_ have fight her urges.

Harry, being new to the magical world and eleven, was most likely rather gullible. If she totally blew his mind with sex, something that probably wouldn’t be very hard, she could convince him to not tell anyone if she suggested there might be more if he kept quiet about it. Once she’s slept with him and experienced for herself he was an awful partner in bed her urges would finally go away.

Narcissa began to formulate a plan, one that would _surely_ allow her to finally rid herself of the constant need to take Harry Potter deep inside her.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Harry stepped off the train at Platform 9¾ with Draco. Crabbe and Goyle had already left them, so the two boys hefted their trunks to go and find Draco’s parents.

It didn’t take them long, as Lucius Malfoy’s tall height and striking blonde complexion stood out at the back of the crowd. The pushed their way through the crowd to get to where they saw Draco’s father stood.

“Ah, Draco, there you are.” Said Lucius when they finally made it out of the thrush. “And Mr Potter. How are you?”

“V-very good, thank you sir. And you?” Harry stuttered. Lucius’ sharp features were rather intimidating, and after spending the last few nights worrying that he’d screw up his friendship with Draco by embarrassing himself in front of his parents he was rather nervous.

“Splendid, thank you. And this is my wife, Harry, Narcissa Malfoy.” He replied. Harry turned to look at the woman stood beside him, and his breath caught in his throat.

Narcissa Malfoy was stunning. There was no two ways about it. Her smooth porcelain skin curved gently over her beautiful face and neck, before contrasting against the black of her robes. She wore her silky blonde hair in a tight bun, leaving even more of her dainty neck for Harry to look at.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Harry.” She said. Harry was brought out of his reverie and coughed, before returning the compliment.

The four then turned and walked over to where five fireplaces were lined up against a brick wall. Lucius went up to the mantle above one of the fireplaces and stuck his hand into a pot that was stood on it. When he pulled it out, he had a handful of green powder in it.

“Have you travelled by floo before, Harry?” He asked, turning to the young bespectacled boy. Harry shook his head, thoroughly confused about what was going on. Why were they at these fireplaces and not the barrier to the muggle world?

“That’s fine, Harry, I can show you how it’s done.” Added Narcissa, stepping forward to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. When she touched him, Harry felt a shiver run through him, but why he didn’t know.

Lucius nodded his approval, before stepping into the fireplace and saying “Malfoy Manor”. He threw the green powder at his feet, and in a dazzling flash of emerald flames, Lucius Malfoy was consumed by fire and disappeared.

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise, completely unprepared for what had happened.

“It’s all right Harry, it’s supposed to do that. Lucius will appear in the fireplace at our home.” She smiled at him, and Harry grinned back at her sheepishly. This woman was making him more nervous than Lucius had, though not because she looked scary.

Harry had lots of experience talking to pretty girls, hell, two of his best friends were very pretty girls, but Narcissa Malfoy wasn’t a very pretty girl. No, she was a drop-dead gorgeous, absolutely stunning, give-up-everything-for-her kind of beautiful woman that would make any straight man nervous. “Go ahead Draco, I’ll come through with Harry after you.”

Draco nodded and took some powder himself. He stepped into the fireplace, called out his destination and disappeared in a flash of green. Narcissa removed her hand from Harry’s shoulder and walked to the pot, taking some floo powder and gesturing for Harry to join her.

They both stepped into the fireplace and stood side by side.

“Are you ready Harry?” She asked, and Harry nodded his consent. Narcissa wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him to her side.

Harry’s eyes widened at this gesture. She held him close to her, and he could feel the soft swell of her breast pressed against his back. Tracey and he had had a rather embarrassing conversation about women and why they had to wear brassieres. It felt, to Harry at least, like she wasn’t wearing one at all, and that the only things that separated him from her naked chest were the simple black robes she wore and his Hogwarts ones.

“Malfoy Manor.” She called, throwing the green powder at their feet and inciting a roar of flames like the ones that had surrounded Draco and Lucius. Harry watched as the green encompassed his vision, then died away to reveal hundreds of fireplace grates spinning by.

Suddenly, they were shoved outwards towards one of the grates and Harry was dumped unceremoniously on the floor. He groaned, picking himself up off of the stone floor and looking around the room he had arrived in. It was a large entrance chamber with a high arched roof and paintings of haughty-looking blonde men and women adorning the walls. Draco and Lucius were standing patiently in front of him, and Narcissa helped to brush some soot off of his robes.

“All right then, Harry, I suppose Draco will show you to the room you will be staying in for the summer. Dinner will be served at seven.” Lucius said, before promptly turning and walking away. Narcissa smiled at him and followed her husband.

“Let’s go upstairs.” Said Draco, picking up his own trunk and walking towards a different door than the one his parents had exited through. Harry followed suit, hurrying to catch up.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office, pondering the enigma that was Harry Potter. Minerva had said before the beginning of term that he was just like his parents, although more Lily in temperament than James.

Initially Dumbledore had been happy; Lily and James were exactly the sort of people that would become staunch supporters of the Light, no matter what. Unfortunately, a series of events over the last school year had suggested otherwise. Harry had been sorted into Slytherin, something that wasn’t necessarily _bad_ but definitely wasn’t _good_. Then he had begun a friendship with Draco Malfoy, the only son of one of Voldemort’s inner circle.

Things had only gotten worse from there. All of the opportunities for character building that he had meticulously created around the school for Harry to discover and participate in with childish curiosity had been made null and void by the fact that his Slytherin housemates’ personalities encouraged studying over adventuring.

With any other student the Headmaster would have been overjoyed to hear this, but Harry was one that he wished would give in to his desire to have fun and go searching for danger around the school.

Of course, Albus made had made sure that no one that came across these dangerous character-building exercises would actually _be_ in any danger, as it was the principal of the thing that counted.

Whilst it was promising that Harry spent most of his time with a half-blood girl and another girl from a family that was at least neutral rather than dark, and he was performing excellently in his classes, the fact that he had had to expel the Weasley boy was a blow.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were two of his staunchest supporters, and whilst they themselves wouldn’t be that useful in the coming second rise of Lord Voldemort, their children were all proving to be quite powerful. That is, except Ronald. It seems that the youngest Weasley boy had been skipped in the magical ability department. Still, expelling him had created a serious rift between himself and the Weasley parents, one that worried him.

Well, at least it had between himself and Molly. Arthur was a very sensible man, and appeared to understand and respect Dumbledore’s decision to remove his youngest son from Hogwarts. The boy was lazy, rude and untalented, with an unhealthy disrespect for teachers he didn’t like. He also seemed unfortunately skilled at inspiring those he was close to into making scapegoats of people by declaring them to be dark wizards.

All in all, the whole Philosopher’s Stone debacle had cost him without gaining him any of the loyalty from Harry he had hoped to. In fact, he was worried that if Harry had heard the rumours of the way he dealt with the situation, it would only serve to discredit him in the boy’s mind.

And now, to add insult to injury, the boy had accepted an invitation to stay with the Malfoys for the summer. Though he was technically the boy’s magical guardian, he didn’t dare try to keep the boy from his friend for fear of alienating him. At the moment the situation required the deftest of touches, and his next steps would need extensive thought and planning.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The first half of Harry’s summer passed by in a blur. He didn’t know why he had been so worried before the end of term, staying with the Malfoys was amazing. Mr Malfoy was out most days, having to deal with things on the Wizengamot, so he spent almost all his time with Draco and his mother.

Draco showed him the wonders of flying broomsticks, something that Harry was, as even Draco had grudgingly admitted, leagues better than him at. It seemed he was a prodigy at it, and as such had spent hours everyday practicing Quidditch with Draco for try-outs in the next year. Draco decided to practice for the chaser spot, as he knew he’d never be seeker as long as Harry was in Slytherin. The Malfoys had a huge swimming pool outside which was magically heated, and the boys spent the rest of their time there.

Narcissa would occasionally come outside to watch them fly or swim or read her book, and Harry often times found himself hoping that she would put on her own bathing suit and come and join them for a swim. He knew it was because he would be able to see more of her skin, though he wasn’t sure why he wanted that and tried to bury the thoughts as much as he could, as they were improper and disrespectful to Narcissa.

Before he knew it, the day before his birthday arrived. Harry had mentioned before to Draco when his birthday was, but he wasn’t sure if he remembered as Draco hadn’t hinted that he had. As a result, Harry wasn’t expecting any sort of celebration or gifts the next day.

That night, Harry went to bed with a heavy heart. He had by this point convinced himself that Draco had forgotten his birthday, and that, yet again, he would not be able to celebrate it with anyone else.

He had a shower, brushed his teeth and put on his pyjamas before settling down in his bed. Harry’s room was situated on the corridor with all the other bedrooms, with Lucius’ master bedroom at the end, Draco’s heir bedroom across from that, and Narcissa’s bedroom opposite his further down.

Harry had at first been surprised to discover that Draco’s parents didn’t sleep in the same room, but didn’t ask as he knew it would be rude. It could just be one of those things that was considered normal in the wizarding world but not the muggle one, or maybe it was something that traditional pureblood families like the Malfoys did.

Harry sat awake in his bed, watching his watch as it slowly crept closer to midnight. He had a good two hours to kill before that happened, so he began to think on the state of his life one year on from when it had changed irrevocably for the better.

Since he had first met Professor McGonagall, Harry had been desperate to make friends. He knew that, and he also knew that the friendships that he held so closely were strong out of his own refusal to let them go, lest he not be able to make any others.

That was, of course, ridiculous, but to Harry it was a scary possibility; the effects of 10 years of social solitude enforced by Dudley and his gang whispering doubts to his weak confidence.

Draco’s views were becoming an increasing source of worry for Harry as the boy got ever more loose-lipped about them. His time at Draco’s house with his family had certainly helped to fill some of the cracks of doubt that were beginning to form in Harry’s mind, but he knew that it could only be temporary.

Harry knew that one day, sooner than he would feel ready for, he would have to make a choice with regards to Draco and their continued association. And he was worried that he either wouldn’t have the strength to do what was right, or that he would ruin his first ever friendship in a moment of brash uncertainty.

Harry must have dozed off at some point, as he was awakened by the beeping of his watch’s alarm alerting him to the fact that it was now midnight, the morning of his twelfth birthday. Harry, coming to his senses, realised that it was time to make a wish, as was tradition for him.

He closed his eyes and thought. What did he want now? He had friends, he was free of the Dursleys, in his eyes he had it all. ‘ _But what if that’s the problem?_ ’ He thought. He had very suddenly had his fame shoved in his face, before being told that magic was real. That was enough to overwhelm anyone, and it had left Harry rather confused.

He knew what he would wish for.

“I wish I had some help figuring this all out.” He whispered to his empty bedroom.

Silence.

There was no tell-tale whoosh of a genie appearing to grant him wishes or the creaking of an opening window revealing a boy come to take him to Neverland.

Harry sighed. Like almost all previous years, it appeared that his wish had not been granted. Last year had been different, as his wish to escape the Dursleys had been granted. That had at least taken a few days to happen after his birthday, so it would stand that this wish would be granted in a few days too.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a soft sound coming from his door that sounded thunderous in the total silence of his room. He looked up at it, his eyes still adjusting to the dark, and watched in anticipation as the handle was slowly turned by someone on the other side of the door.

Once it was turned the whole way, the door was opened slightly and a figure slipped inside. This figure then closed the door and turned to Harry. He got the impression that they knew he was awake, but couldn’t be sure as their face was still obscured by the dark. He saw the flash of a few spells hit the door, none of which were bright enough to reveal any of their features.

“Who are you?” He asked, his voice quiet so as not to wake anyone else. He knew he should probably be worried that a mysterious figure had entered his room, but he felt strangely calm about it.

The figure didn’t respond, instead walking leisurely across the room to the side of the bed. Now that they were closer, Harry could make out that they were probably female based on their body shape, but he couldn’t see their face. The figure bent down when they reached him and turned on the lamp on his bedside table, revealing her identity to him.

Narcissa Malfoy stood before him, dressed in a red, silk nightgown that was scandalously short. It ended roughly mid thigh, covering her most private area and not a whole lot else. The neckline showed off a lot of her cleavage, and Harry found that he was stripped of the ability of speech.

His eyes raked up and down her body, drinking in the sight of her smooth, pale skin like he might never see anything again. Her long legs were bare for him to see, and her enticing curves that disappeared up her gown to areas that made Harry feel funny when he thought about them.

The divide of her breasts stood out against the red of her robe and drew Harry’s eyes to it. He was overcome with the sudden urge to bury his face in it.

“Hello Harry.” She said, not bothering to lower her voice as he had.

Harry tore his eyes off of her body, blushing bright red when he realised that she had been watching him check her out. He tried to stammer an apology, but she just bent down and pressed one dainty finger against his lips, silencing him.

“It’s okay.” She whispered huskily. “I want you to look. I came to wish you a happy birthday.”

Harry would have cried out in joy that someone had remembered his birthday if it wasn’t for the fact that a woman more attractive than any other he had ever met was pressing one of her gorgeous fingers against his lips and telling him to check her out.

Harry felt his crotch begin to stir, something that hadn’t happened before. Once again, he was too distracted to think about it.

He returned his eyes to their previous activity, ogling the delectable Narcissa Malfoy as she had asked him to. She stood there for a minute, allowing him to roam his eyes over every inch of her exposed skin.

“Harry?” She asked softly, catching his attention. He looked up at her gorgeous face in reverence, prepared to do whatever she wanted if it meant he could look at her more. “Could you move up a little, I want to join you.”

Harry scrambled along the double bed, making plenty of room for the blonde goddess. She smiled at him in thanks and he gave her a silly grin back, his pupils huge and his erection obvious. Narcissa moved her hands up to the belt of her gown and began to fiddle with it, not undoing it but making sure Harry was paying all his attention to what she was doing.

When she felt confident that she had him all but wrapped around her finger, she finally begun to undo the knot. It came apart easily and the robe was then held closed only by her hands. Harry’s eyes were wide open now. She wasn’t really going to take off the robe, was she?

To his surprise and delight, she did. Narcissa opened the robe and let it fall to the floor behind her, revealing herself completely to the 12-year-old.

Harry had been unable to stop looking at her before, but now he was ready to profess his love.

Her breasts were large and even softer looking than Harry had felt them to be earlier that summer. They looked too large to fit in his hand, but _Merlin_ did he want to squeeze them. Her nipples were large and almost as pale as the beautiful skin of her breasts, something that made them seem even more enticing to Harry.

Moving his eyes down, he came to her lightly toned abdomen. She had definition, though not too much so as to seem too muscled. His eyes ran along the gentle slope of her hips, ending at the apex of her legs.

She was completely bald down there, her slit wet with a sticky moisture. Harry had never seen a vagina before, but he reckoned they didn’t get better than this.

Narcissa Malfoy was, to put it lightly, drop-dead gorgeous.

She stood there for a moment, loving the way the boy’s eyes seemed impossibly wide as he gaped at her like a fish. She knew she was gorgeous, and it showed if his now throbbing erection was anything to go by. His eyes ran up and down her body, drinking in every inch of her skin.

Deciding he’d had enough of a show, Narcissa crawled onto the bed and began to prowl seductively towards the horny 12-year-old, her round ass stuck in the air.

Harry’s breathing began to get a little heavier. He felt a soft tugging in his loins, before he tensed up and was overcome with an amazing feeling. It washed over him in waves, drawing out a soft grunt from him.

He didn’t know how long the feeling lasted, but when it did he finally unscrunched his face and looked at Narcissa who was watching him with amusement. He didn’t know how, but Harry was sure that somehow looking at Narcissa had caused him to feel like that.

“I’m impressed, Harry,” She purred, sitting on her heels next to him, her breasts swaying hypnotically. Harry had to make a physical effort to look at her face and not her incredible tits, but managed it all the same. “You managed to cum without me even touching you.”

Harry assumed that by ‘cum’ she meant what he had just felt, but was still very confused.

“What… what just h-happened.” He asked, his voice shaky. Narcissa smiled at him and adjusted herself so that she sitting next to him with her legs curled underneath her and her right hand propping her up. She leant in his direction slightly so that he had a better view of her tits and pussy.

She reached out with her free hand and began to stroke his cheek, a gesture Harry leaned into. Her palm was warm and comforting, as soft as the rest of her skin.

“You had an orgasm, Harry.” She said, leaning her head forwards to whisper it seductively in his ear. “It’s how people make babies. You get your cock and put it in my pussy and then you cum inside.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he let the erotic imagery of what she said enter his mind, before opening his eyes and looking at her.

“But… I don’t want a baby. I’m not old enough yet.” He said, disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to do what she was talking about. Narcissa giggled and moved her hand so that her thumb was playing over his lips. His breath hitched when she did this, and she ran it over his bottom lip a few times before putting it in his mouth.

Harry began to suckle on it eagerly, looking at her with complete and utter adoration. ‘ _Getting him to stay quiet will be even easier than I thought._ ’ She thought to herself triumphantly.

Although she was here purely to prove to herself that the 12-year-old boy would be an awful lover, she couldn’t help but notice how the deliriously loving way he worked her thumb in his mouth was feeling really good.

“Don’t worry Harry, I took a special potion that means I won’t get pregnant. That means that you can take your little cock and unload as many times in my pussy as you like. It is your birthday after all.” She winked at him and Harry moaned submissively.

Narcissa took her thumb out of his mouth, much to his disapproval, but his protests were quickly silenced when she took the thumb and put it in her own mouth, cleaning his saliva off of it. She gave what she told herself was a fake moan to really seal the deal, and removed it from her own mouth.

Harry’s eyes were half-lidded in lust, his breathing laboured. She took her hand and placed it on his chest, rubbing circles on it. Harry didn’t seem to notice, as his eyes had returned to watching her tits move.

“You know, Harry, I’d love to have you fuck me, but you really can’t do it with all these clothes on.” She said casually. Harry’s eyes widened, and he hastened to tear his clothes off. It was really quite funny for Narcissa to watch the boy throwing off his pyjamas to reveal his skinny frame and rock-hard cock.

His cock was big, sure, but for someone his age he was absolutely huge. 7 inches was nothing to be ashamed of at age 12, and as Narcissa had been informed in her training, it was much, much better than some witches could hope to expect.

He was circumcised, and the head of his cock was covered in sticky white cum that was running down his shaft. At the tip was a bead of precum that had formed since he had had his spontaneous ejaculation.

“Wow. You’re a lot bigger than I expected Harry.” Said Narcissa. She saw his worried expression and hastened to add. “It’s a good thing Harry. All girls will agree that the bigger the cock the better.”

Harry looked relieved that there was nothing wrong with him. She knew that he was most likely very confused and nervous, so it would do best to take the lead.

Narcissa wrapped one of her delicate hands around the shaft of his cock, and began to gently stroke it up and down. She moved closer to him, pressing against his side and resting her breasts on his chest. Narcissa watched his eyes cloud over with pleasure from the sensations she was causing in his dick, and moved her face towards his until her lips were pressed against his.

She began to kiss him softly as she pumped his cock, tenderly pulling the boy off until she felt the tell-tale pulsing that meant he was close to orgasm. Stroking faster, Narcissa pulled her face away from Harry’s slightly so that she was no longer kissing him but was still very close to his face.

“Come on Harry, cum for me.” She purred, her warm breath tickling his face. “I want you to release your hot jizz all over my hand!”

Harry grunted as he felt a pressure building in his balls.

“I… I think I’m going to…”

“Yes Harry, that’s it!” Narcissa cried out, her voice now loud. If Harry hadn’t been so distracted by the naked witch’s touch he would have been worried that Draco and Lucius had been woken up. “Dump your cum all over my fist!”

The dirty talk pushed Harry over the edge, and with a loud moan he began to spurt semen out the end of his cock. The white liquid arched up and left a trail of goo all down his stomach and over Narcissa’s hand.

Narcissa stopped moving her hand and pulled it away from his member, lifting it to her face and sniffing it. Harry watched with renewed arousal as the pureblood witch began to lick his cum off of her hand like it was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted.

Narcissa had originally planned on making this a one-time thing, something to get her fantasises to go away. Now that she had tasted his cum, Narcissa knew that that wouldn’t happen.

It was _delicious_ , by far the best-tasting thing she ever tried. The hot goo slid down her throat more smoothly than any honey, and left an aftertaste in her mouth that made her want to drink his baby batter until she burst.

“ _Merlin_ Harry, you’re cum tastes heavenly.” She gushed as she licked it off of her hand.

Harry beamed at her, his cock beginning to rise again. The sight of the beautiful witch licking his semen off of her hand was incredibly arousing, the white liquid on her tongue somehow making her even more stunning than before.

Once she had gotten all of his cum off of her hand she grinned at him saucily, before bending down to bring her face level with his stomach. Without warning, she began to lap up the stripes of cum that had painted his abdomen with long, lusty licks, all the while maintaining eye contact with him.

Harry groaned in arousal, his cock was painfully hard again.

Narcissa finished cleaning the longest-arching streaks from his chest before opening her mouth and showcasing his cum on her tongue. Harry grinned at her, then watched in rapture as she swallowed it all down in one gulp.

“Mmmm, lovely.” She purred.

“Wow, Mrs Malfoy, you’re so beautiful!” Narcissa giggled at his proclamation, bringing a dainty hand up to her mouth.

“Oh Harry, you don’t need to call me Mrs Malfoy when I’m drinking your cum. When it’s just the two of us, call me Narcissa.” Harry smiled at her.

“Okay then… Narcissa.”

She smiled at him and lent in to kiss him. Her breasts pressed against his chest and she ran her fingers through his messy hair as she snogged the living daylights out of the horny young wizard. Her tongue was exploring every part of his mouth, and his hers.

After a while, Narcissa pulled back slightly so that their faces were still right next to each other.

“How about we get your big cock inside me, hmmm?”

Harry grinned brightly and she saw his cock twitch in anticipation.

“What do I do?” He asked, the silly grin on his face never faltering.

“Well… I suppose you’ll have to kneel in front of me.” Narcissa was a little unsure here, as she’d never actually laid with a man before and only had the training she’d been given to rely on.

Harry moved in front of her excitedly, his cock bobbing from the sudden movement. He looked at her expectantly, and she smiled back at him. She wrapped her hand around his cum-soaked penis and began to lightly stroke him up and down.

“I need you to move in between my legs babe.” She told him, spreading her long smooth legs and showing off her pussy to him. Harry quickly shuffled forwards so that his cock was hovering over her beautiful stomach.

“Harry?” She asked, adding a slight moan to her voice to get his attention.

Harry looked at questioningly, his eyes still full of lust from the slow handjob she was giving him. His cock was very lubricated with the thick coating of cum that it sported, meaning her hand slid along the shaft with very little resistance.

“You won’t tell anyone about this, will you?” She asked. She knew that now would be the best time to get him to agree to keep their meeting a secret, when he was desperate to bury himself inside her. “My husband and son will both be quite angry if they find out about what we’re doing.”

Harry looked worried.

“They – they will? Are we not supposed to?”

Narcissa ran her thumb over the head of his cock causing him to gasp in pleasure. She had to remind him how much he wanted her.

“There’s nothing wrong with what we’re doing, Harry, they just won’t like it. What they don’t know won’t hurt them.” Harry nodded his understanding, though she suspected that he was more worried about getting his cock in her.

“If you don’t tell anyone,” She added huskily. “We might be able to do this again.”

Harry smiled widely at her and nodded his head faster this time. Narcissa didn’t intend to do this again, but if Harry believed it was possible then he was much more likely to keep it a secret. It seemed that her plan had worked.

“I’m going to put you inside me, okay Harry?” she said breathily. Harry nodded vigorously, his eyes glued to her glistening snatch.

Narcissa stopped stroking him and tightened her grip on his cock, moving it down so that it was level with her cunt. His hips moved back to allow her to move his penis so that the head was pressed against the entrance to her pussy.

Narcissa let out an involuntary whimper at the contact, and locked eyes with Harry.

“Are you ready to _fuck_ me, big boy?”

Harry merely groaned in response and she grinned at him.

“Push your hips forwards Harry.”

Harry followed her instructions, pushing the head of his cock against her entrance and making it slide in.

Both the horny lovers moaned at the sensations the penetration provided, Narcissa’s especially loud. Harry couldn’t believe the amazing feeling her warm, wet walls provided, and pushed forwards to try and envelop more of his cock in her pleasurable embrace. He sank into her until his hips connected with hers, and he was bottomed out in her.

Narcissa moaned loudly again when he did, and when their hips met she almost screamed in pleasure. She would never have thought it possible, but this little boy’s cock felt mind-blowingly good in her. She had heard other women talk about how it could feel good, but this was far beyond that.

“Merlin Harry, you feel incredible inside me!” She cried, her hands moving to grasp her breasts and play with her hard nipples. He grinned stupidly at her before placing his hands on either side of her chest. This allowed him to lean down and kiss her, something she returned enthusiastically.

Narcissa eventually pulled back from his face, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths. They both wore silly grins and were breathing heavily.

“Try moving your hips back and forth, Harry.” She said before wrapping her hands around the back of his head and bringing his face to her right breast. “And suck my nipple.” She gasped.

Harry, not one to disobey an order from a stunning naked witch, began to suckle on her rock hard nipple that his face had been thrust into. Narcissa’s soft gasp caused his cock to twitch inside her, eliciting another groan from the both of them.

He did as she instructed and began to draw is hips out of her before thrusting them back in. His mind exploded with pleasure as he did, the soft caress of Narcissa’s pussy bringing him to the edge of orgasm. Harry couldn’t believe how amazing all of this felt. Why had he never tried this before?

“Holy shit Harry! Yes!” Narcissa screamed in ecstasy. Harry was sure that the others could hear them now, but couldn’t bring himself to care. His lust for this witch was clouding his mind and blocking out all other thoughts except making her scream his name again.

“N-Narcissa,” He groaned, pulling his mouth away from her tit. “I’m gonna… gonna cum!”

“ _Yes_ Harry! Cum! Cum deep inside me!” She screamed in response. “I want to feel your hot spunk coat my insides!”

Her dirty talk pushed him over the edge and Harry shuddered in pleasure. His eyes squeezed shut and he felt his balls clench, before rope after rope of baby batter shot forth from his penis.

He came and came and came, sperm spurting from his cock in long, thick streaks. Narcissa began screaming in pleasure from her own orgasm as he filled her up with his massive load.

When he felt himself finally stop shooting off he collapsed on top of Narcissa, his head laying on her soft breasts. Harry lay there panting for a while, listening to Narcissa’s heart rate slowly come down as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing.

He couldn’t believe how much he had cum. The first two times had been a fair amount, but he had just cum so much that it had filled Narcissa’s pussy and then some.

Harry suddenly felt exhausted. The night’s activities had really taken it out of him, and it was almost quarter to one in the morning.

Narcissa’s tits were so soft to lie on, and Harry felt himself drift off to sleep.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Narcissa lay in Harry’s bed, breathing heavily and thinking about everything that had happened. Said boy was lying atop of her, soundly asleep. Not that she could blame him; she reckoned cumming as much as he had would knock anyone out.

He really had cum _a lot_.

An absurd amount really. And since his cum tasted as good as it did, she reckoned that that was a very good thing indeed.

Currently the semen was mostly stoppered in her pussy by his penis, but she knew that as soon as she left she would have to get a cup or something to store it in. That way, she could drink it whenever she needed until the next time she could source it straight from the tap.

‘ _Where did that thought come from?_ ’ She wondered.

She had been so sure that this would only be a one-time thing, but now that she had had him she knew she couldn’t live without him. His cock was too good, too addicting to simply walk away from.

The purpose of this midnight tryst had been to quell her lust for him, but it had only served to heighten it.

Narcissa sighed and looked down at the boy sleeping on her. He was quite adorable when he was asleep, despite the fact that his slowly softening cock was still buried inside her.

She wrapped her arms around him and gently rolled him off of her so that she could return to her quarters. She laid him on his back with his head resting on the pillows, his cock making a slick plopping sound when it withdrew from her folds. His cum began to slowly trickle out of her pussy and down her thigh, something that she knew she would have to deal with soon.

She moved her head back to his cock and took him in her mouth, lovingly cleaning off the mix of their bodily fluids that coated it. He wouldn’t know that she’d done it and it really wasn’t necessary, but Narcissa felt oddly protective of the boy now and wanted to make sure he was as comfortable as he could be. Waking up with his cock filthy would probably not help with that.

The mixture of his semen and her arousal was even better than his cum had been, and Narcissa moaned as she swallowed is down. She would have to add some of her own fluids to his cum when she drank it later.

His cock didn’t rise from her stimulation, but she knew that he wouldn’t be able to go another round after the load he’d blown.

Once his cock was sufficiently clean, Narcissa stood back up and smiled. She knew it was probably wrong, but she now felt more attached to Harry than she did Draco.

Draco was essentially her stepson, and even though he was an insufferable, arrogant, bigoted brat, he still looked to her as a mother figure. To abandon him for a new boy that had nothing to do with her would be a little cruel – especially considering said boy was her stepson’s best friend.

That said, Draco had never displayed any affection for her, always choosing to try and emulate his Death Eater father instead. He was spoilt and didn’t have an empathetic bone in his body. Harry, on the other hand, was kind, polite, caring and an _amazing_ lay.

If Narcissa were honest with herself, she would admit that she was far from content with her life. She was still in her twenties, yet she was in a loveless marriage with a truly despicable man 20 years her senior. Her youth wouldn’t last forever, and she wanted to spend it with someone that made her smile instead of want to wretch.

Harry made her smile. He had only been at the manor for a month, but he had already become much more comfortable around her. He truly was a delightful child, unlike her son. How Draco had managed to secure the boy’s friendship was beyond her.

Life with Harry would be much better than it was for her at the moment, that was for certain. She was a very intelligent witch who was well versed in the working of the politics and business of the Wizarding World.

If she were to leave her husband and go live with Harry, she could help him with the Potter name and fortune.

That was a thought.She could go live with Harry. She knew that his relatives weren’t nice to him. After tonight’s events, she was sure that she could convince him to live with her. She would have to look into how she could get custody of him, and she’d have to find some way that Lucius had broken their marriage contract to be able to divorce him.

After that though, it was plain sailing. Lucius was sure to be angry that she had left him to live with Harry Potter, and would try his hardest to ruin them. The Potter fortune would safeguard them, especially in the capable hands of Narcissa Black.

Narcissa knew what she needed to do. 

There was no longer any doubt in her mind. She would do whatever it took to get custody of Harry and ensure that he was loved like he should have been.

Narcissa pulled the mussed up duvet over the sleeping boy and kissed his forehead. With one last longing look, she turned and left for her own room. She had to make sure that none of his wonderful cum dried before it was too late.


End file.
